Hukuman
by KENzeira
Summary: Gaara ingin terlepas dari Naruto. Bisakah ia?/"Hey, jadilah kekasihku. Aku tertarik pada pemuda yang tak menarik sepertimu." NaruGaa. BL. AU.


**PUNISHMENT © KENzeira**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : NaruGaa, Boys Love, OOC. AU.**

.oOo.

—Tokyo, 13 Oktober 2004

Seorang bocah kecil menusuk-nusuk daging yang ada dalam piringnya. Sepasang mata hijau itu tampak berkilat-kilat, kesal. Bibirnya yang merah merekah mengerucut lucu. Siapapun gemas untuk mencubit kedua pipinya yang kenyal. Guru Iruka menghampiri bocah kecil tersebut, dengan senyuman hangat, pria itu bertanya.

"Kau tidak suka dagingnya, hm?"

"Aku tidak suka semuanya!" jawaban si bocah kecil lantang dan cukup keras, membuat seorang bocah laki-laki bermata biru yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Guru Iruka tersentak kaget. Guru Iruka tersenyum mafhum, tangan kanannya mengusap-ngusap kepala si bocah laki-laki bermata biru yang tampak ketakutan—nyaris menangis.

"Kalau begitu, makanan apa yang kau sukai?" tanya Guru Iruka mencoba bersabar.

Semu kemerahan mengiasi pipi kenyal bocah kecil bermanik hijau itu. Sedikit gugup, ia berkata, "aku … aku ingin coklat. Coklat yang banyak."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membelikannya untukmu. Jadi, berhentilah mengoyak-ngoyak daging yang tak berdosa itu, oke? Tunggulah di sini." Guru Iruka hendak beranjak meninggalkan meja makan muridnya, tetapi tangan mungil menahan kemejanya. Pria itu menoleh dan mendapati si bocah laki-laki bermata biru sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan mata berkaca-kaca—isyarat agar Guru Iruka tidak meninggalkan si bocah sendirian bersama bocah kecil bermata hijau yang galak itu.

Isakan kecil terdengar.

Guru Iruka segera berjongkok demi menyejajarkan tubuhnya. Ia mengusap puncak kepala bocah itu seraya tersenyum hangat. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau takuti, anak pintar. Duduklah bersama Gaara, dia takkan membuatmu menangis."

Percaya pada kata-kata gurunya, bocah laki-laki bermata biru itu pun menurut. Ia duduk di samping Gaara—si bocah kecil bermanik hijau—dengan ragu-ragu seraya menyimpan piring makanannya di atas meja. Makanan dalam piring berwarna merah polos itu masih utuh, lengkap dengan dua batang wortel yang telah dikikis kulit luarnya. Dalam diam, manik biru itu memperhatikan langkah demi langkah yang dilakukan Guru Iruka, semakin menjauh dan menghilang di balik tembok.

"Che. Dasar cengeng." Gaara melirik si bocah laki-laki pemilik mata biru dengan tatapan galak. Bocah tersebut memain-mainkan jari jemarinya sendiri di bawah meja, kentara sekali penuh rasa takut.

Tiba-tiba Gaara mengambil paksa dua batang wortel yang ada di piring si bocah laki-laki bermanik biru, lalu menggigitnya saat itu juga. Suasana akademi yang ramai tak serta merta membuat sang bocah cengeng merasa aman, justru sebaliknya. Namun, yang tertangkap oleh telinganya hanyalah bunyi kunyahan Gaara terhadap wortel miliknya yang dicuri paksa. Dalam diam, bocah laki-laki itu memperhatikan. Gaara mengernyit ketika mendapati bocah di sampingnya sedang memperhatikannya memakan wortel.

"Apa yang kau lihat, hah? Kau tidak terima kalau wortelmu aku makan?!"

Bocah laki-laki itu menggeleng kuat-kuat. Lalu sebuah senyuman lebar terbit di wajahnya. "Aku … aku senang sekali kau memakan wortelku. Selama ini, aku sangat membenci wortel. Terima kasih banyak."

Gaara memasang tampang bingung. Tanpa diduga-duga, sepasang tangan mungil bocah laki-laki tersebut menggenggam sebelah tangan Gaara yang terbebas. Wajah khas Asia itu berseri-seri—meski hidung bangirnya kemerah-merahan karena sehabis menangis barusan.

"Aku … namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Aku akan menjadi pengikutmu.

… selamanya!"

.oOo.

—Tokyo, 21 Juli 2014

Sabaku Gaara memasuk-masukan buku dengan tergesa. Seorang pegawai kantoran tak sengaja menabrak bahunya ketika ia berlari di stasiun kereta beberapa saat lalu, membuat resleting tas yang lupa ia rekatkan itu mengeluarkan seluruh isinya ke lantai. Gaara merutuk berkali-kali, lebih-lebih saat pegawai kantoran itu tidak membantunya sama sekali. Buku terakhir telah dimasukan, ia menghela napas lega. Beruntung waktu masih pagi—terlalu pagi.

Biasanya Gaara berangkat sekolah pukul setengah tujuh, tapi kali ini ia mengambil kereta jurusan pertama, yakni pukul setengah lima. Harap-harap cemas, Gaara menunggu kedatangan kereta. Sudah lewat lima menit dari waktu keberangkatan. Ternyata tak hanya orang-orang yang selalu terlambat, tapi juga kereta yang akan membawanya ke sekolah. Gaara duduk di kursi panjang yang tersedia, mengocok-ngocok minuman kaleng yang ia beli di _vending machine_ sebelum tragedi _tabrak lari_ itu.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia memilih berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Entah kenapa memikirkan alasan di balik tindakannya, membuat Gaara sedikit berdebar. Tangan-tangannya mendadak terasa dingin. Gaara memutuskan untuk membuka penutup minuman kaleng tersebut, namun sial, ia lupa kalau minuman yang dibelinya adalah _coke_. Busa keluar dengan cepat, nyaris mengenai wajahnya. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu melakukan kegiatan kecil yang biasa dilakukannya saat membeli minuman kaleng—mengocok-ngocok. Sebab, minuman yang biasa ia beli adalah kopi.

Kejadian menyebalkan terjadi secara beruntun. Gaara tak berhenti mengumpat, tak peduli tatapan aneh orang-orang di stasiun yang menganggap kata-katanya tidak pantas diucapkan oleh seorang pelajar. Dengan kekesalan yang berada di ujung kepala, ia mencoba mengusap-ngusap seragam sekolahnya yang terkena semburan _coke_. Namun sebelum menyentuh seragam bagian perut, seseorang sudah lebih dulu menyodorkan tisu dan mengusap bagian itu tanpa aba-aba. Gaara terkejut, tentu saja.

Perutnya sedang disentuh!—meskipun yang disentuh adalah kain yang melindungi kulitnya. Segera saja Gaara mendongkakan wajah, memandang tak percaya pada sosok pemuda yang berani menyentuhnya. Namun, sesaat sebelum segala sumpah serapah meledak di mulutnya, Gaara sudah lebih dulu tercekat. Semua kata-kata kasar yang sudah terproses di kepala tiba-tiba menguap begitu saja. Debaran di jantungnya tidak terkendali.

"Kau tidak boleh ceroboh, Gaara-kun. Ceroboh adalah awal kecelakaan besar."

Gaara melempar wajahnya ke arah lain. Membiarkan pemuda berseragam sekolah yang berbeda dengannya membersihkan sisa-sisa busa yang mengenai pakaian serta celana yang dikenakannya. Gaara tidak menyangka usahanya berangkat lebih pagi akan sia-sia.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sudah ada di sini, Naruto?"

Pemuda itu—Uzumaki Naruto, memasang senyum manis. Sebelum menjawab, Naruto mengeluarkan tisu ketiga dalam saku celananya, kemudian mengusapkan tisu itu ke bagian leher Gaara. Tak ada reaksi berlebih, hanya sedikit berjengit. Sepasang bibir merah delima itu terbuka, menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. "Aku selalu datang ke stasiun pukul empat pagi."

"Lalu apa maksudmu setiap hari berangkat dengan kereta jurusan kedua?" Gaara tak mampu menyembunyikan nada kesal dalam ucapannya.

"Aku menunggumu. Kita berbeda sekolah bukan berarti kita tidak bisa berangkat sekolah bersama. Kau tahu ini sudah merupakan kebiasaan sejak kita berada di akademi."

"Aku bukan anak kecil. Lagipula aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, tak akan ada yang berani melecehkanku di dalam kereta."

Naruto mengantongi tisu yang sudah basah itu ke dalam saku seragam sekolahnya, entah kenapa Gaara berpikir Naruto tak pernah berhenti tersenyum jika berada di dekatnya. Sementara jika bersama teman-teman Naruto, pemuda itu tampak pendiam dan tak ada ekspresi di wajah tampannya. Gaara bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah bocah kecil yang dulunya sangat cengeng dan menyebalkan itu kini jatuh cinta padanya? Kemudian pemikiran mengerikan itu segera dimusnahkan.

Naruto masih berjongkok di hadapan Gaara yang duduk di kursi. Tatapan mata pemuda tersebut lurus, membuat Gaara sedikit gelisah dan melempar pandangan ke sembarang arah. Saat mendengar bunyi kereta yang datang, ia segera berdiri dari duduk, dengkulnya tanpa sengaja mengenai wajah Naruto, membuat pemuda itu jatuh terduduk. Gaara tidak peduli dan tidak mencoba membantu. Naruto bukan anak kecil lagi, dia bisa berdiri sendiri.

Gaara segera menyesuaikan diri dengan desakan orang-orang yang sama-sama hendak berangkat menggunakan kereta. Dengan kesal, ia mendorong punggung seorang pria tinggi yang menghalangi jalan masuk. Pria tersebut menggerutu kesal, tapi sesaat setelah melihat wajah Gaara, gerutuan itu tiba-tiba saja mereda.

Gaara mendesah lega. Ia sudah dapat duduk tenang di dalam kereta, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan seorang nenek tua di hadapannya yang tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk. Mendadak ia menyadari sesuatu. Tidak ada Naruto di sampingnya. Sebelum kereta benar-benar melaju, sepasang mata hijau itu melihat keluar jendela. Naruto ada di luar, masih di tempat semula ketika pemuda itu terjatuh, bahkan Naruto sama sekali tidak mencoba bangun.

"Idiot!"

Umpatan terakhir Gaara meluncur seketika sebelum akhirnya kereta melaju, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terduduk di lantai stasiun dengan kepala menunduk dalam-dalam.

.oOo.

Ia ingin melepaskan diri dari jerat yang terikat antara dirinya dan bocah kecil yang dulu selalu menangis karena dijahili. Sabaku Gaara ingin melepaskan diri dari Uzumaki Naruto. Ia sudah muak dengan semuanya. Tak akan ada seseorang yang rela diikuti ke mana-mana oleh seorang pemuda yang berstatus sebagai budaknya. Tidak mungkin ada seorang gadis yang berani melakukan pendekatan pada Gaara apabila selalu ada Naruto di belakang tubuhnya.

Seharusnya ia sudah sadar sejak dulu, melakukan kegiatan bersama Naruto sama saja dengan neraka. Neraka! Gaara tak mengira rasa bencinya pada Naruto akan sebesar ini. Ia harus menemukan gadis yang sudi menjadi kekasihnya saat ini juga. Siapapun itu, Gaara tak peduli. Yang ia tahu, ia harus segera melepaskan diri.

Debaran jantungnya tiba-tiba melaju cepat. Melepaskan diri. Bisakah ia?

Mendadak tangan besar menepuk pundaknya pelan. Gaara berjengit, takut-takut kalau sosok yang menepuknya adalah pemuda yang tak sengaja ia tinggalkan di stasiun kereta. Tapi ketika ia menoleh, ia hanya mendapati cengiran lebar yang khas. Inuzuka Kiba—yang biasa disapa Kiba. Gaara tanpa sadar menghela napas lega.

"Aku tidak melihat pemuda Uzumaki itu," katanya.

Gaara mengusap hidung, entah apa maksud di balik tindakannya. "Mungkin dia berangkat lebih siang."

Semua teman-temannya di sekolah tahu bahwa selalu ada pemuda dari sekolah lain yang setiap hari berkunjung ke sekolah Konoha High School, pemuda yang selalu mengikuti langkah kaki Gaara ke manapun. Pemuda yang hanya akan pergi saat bel masuk berdering. Diam-diam Gaara merasa beruntung karena mereka berbeda sekolah. Kejeniusan Naruto melewati batas normal, kepala sekolah di SMP mendesak agar pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu sekolah di International Ellite High School.

"Ini kesempatan bagus untuk mengajakmu bicara tanpa tatapan mengintimidasi dari bocah Ellite yang sombong itu," ujar Kiba diakhiri senyuman.

"Kau tertarik padaku, huh?"

Kiba tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Gaara. Tapi kemudian tawa itu langsung mereda saat mendapati tatapan kesal dari laki-laki bermanik hijau muda itu. "Oke, aku akui kau benar. Aku tertarik padamu. Aku memang tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Naruto. Aku tidak cerdas, tidak tampan, dan mungkin tidak menarik. Tapi aku menjanjikan satu hal padamu; kenyamanan."

_Kenyamanan_. Satu kata yang sanggup membius Gaara. Selama ini ia tak pernah merasa nyaman berada di dekat Naruto. Tapi Kiba laki-laki, yang ia butuhkan adalah kekasih perempuan. Gosip mengenai menyebarnya status Kiba sebagai seorang gay sudah tidak mengherankan lagi, ia tidak terlalu kaget mendengar pengakuan lelaki bertaring itu. Gaara pikir, mungkin tak ada salahnya jika ia menggunakan Kiba sebagai alat untuk menjauhkan ia dari Naruto.

"Hey, jadilah kekasihku. Aku tertarik pada pemuda yang tak menarik sepertimu."

Kiba mengangkat sebelah alis. Senyuman menggoda tiba-tiba saja terlukis di wajah pemuda itu.

.oOo.

Jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore, bel pulang berbunyi sejak lima menit lalu. Gaara berdiri mematung di samping sebuah pintu kelas. Di dalam kelas itu siswa-siswi masih mengerjakan tugas dengan tergesa, Guru Kakashi meminta mereka untuk mengumpulkan tugas hari ini juga dan hal itu membuat para siswa-siswi di kelas 3E kelimpungan. Gaara melirik jam di tangan kirinya, lalu mendesah lelah.

Sebenarnya menunggu orang lain adalah hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan sepanjang hidupnya. Ini adalah kali pertama Gaara menunggu seseorang, seseorang yang diakui berstatus sebagai kekasihnya pagi tadi. Terkantuk-kantuk, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok. Tiga menit berselang, kelas 3E pun berhamburan keluar.

"Kau menungguku, _Honey_?"

Gaara agak risih dengan panggilan menjijikan itu, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti aturan main Kiba. "Ayo kita pulang bersama," kata Gaara kemudian.

"_Sure_." Kiba merangkul bahu Gaara. Entah kenapa pemuda bertaring itu merasa memiliki hak untuk melakukan apapun. Lagipula, tak ada protes dari sepasang bibir tipis itu. Sambil berjalan beriringan, Kiba mengendus harum sampo yang masih menguar dari rambut merah kekasihnya. "Kau wangi."

Tak ada respon berarti.

Kiba menghentikan kegiatannya, mendadak pemuda itu menyadari sesuatu dan menghentikan langkah mereka. "Hei, bagaimana dengan si bocah Ellite? Dia sudah pasti sedang menunggumu di gerbang, kan?"

"Ayo kita lewat pintu belakang."

Usul Gaara diterima dengan senang hati. Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju stasiun kereta, Kiba tak berhenti memain-mainkan rambut kekasihnya yang halus. Pemuda itu ingin memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Gaara. Kiba memutuskan akan mengecat rambutnya minggu depan.

"Hei, aku ingin mengecup bibirmu."

Gaara melirik ke arah samping dan mendapati senyuman Kiba. Berciuman? Apakah berpacaran harus berciuman? Sejujurnya Gaara tak pernah melakukan hal sejauh itu dengan siapapun, tidak perempaun terlebih laki-laki. Memikirkan ia akan berciuman dengan Kiba membuat ia sedikit gerah. Tapi tak ada yang salah dengan sebuah ciuman. Satu kali saja, cukup.

"Lakukanlah."

Belum sempat mendekatkan wajah, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Gaara-kun?"

Tanpa menoleh pun Gaara tahu siapa pemuda yang mengatakan hal itu. Uzumaki Naruto. Mendadak jantungnya kembali berdebar, kali ini lebih keras. Kiba terlihat kesal.

"Aku yakin ini bukan jalan menuju stasiun. Aku tidak melihatmu melewati pintu gerbang. Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau berada di sini?" tambah Naruto, wajahnya tampak biasa saja, tak ada ekspresi kesal.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang bersamamu. Aku akan pulang bersama Kiba, bersama kekasihku."

Kiba sedikit terkejut dengan pengakuan Gaara di depan Naruto. Tapi yang lebih terkejut tentu saja pemuda berseragam International Ellite itu. Tanpa aba-aba, tangan Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Gaara kasar, menarik lelaki itu agar menjauh dari Kiba. Gaara memberontak, dan dengan terpaksa ia melayangkan pukulan keras di pipi Naruto.

Kejadian berikutnya begitu cepat, sampai Gaara tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mencengkram pergelangan tangannya kuat-kuat dan menarik paksa agar mereka berjalan, meninggalkan Kiba di belakang dengan raut kebingungan. Dan—entah Gaara tidak memperhatikan atau tidak menyadari—mendadak ia dan Naruto sudah berada di dalam sebuah bangunan. Ia dilempar dengan keras ke tembok, membuat punggungnya terasa sakit.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini, Gaara-kun?"

Wajah Naruto kosong. Benar-benar kosong. Tak ada ekspresi dalam bulatan safir itu. Gaara seketika semakin berdebar.

"Jika kau ingin berciuman, kau bisa mengandalkanku. Jika kau ingin berhubungan badan, kau bisa mengandalkanku. Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau aku lakukan, kau bisa mengandalkanku. _Bukankah kau memang selalu mengandalkanku_? Aku akan menuruti segala permintaanmu, sekalipun itu berarti aku kehilangan nyawaku."

Kata-kata Naruto terngiang-ngiang dalam kepala Gaara. Memaksa ingatan masa lalu menguap keluar ke permukaan, membuat rasa bersalah dan merasa berdosa membuat ia ketakutan. Gaara tak menyangka ia akan merasa ketakutan atas perintah yang dulu pernah dikatakannya pada Naruto. Napasnya terasa sesak. Gaara mengingat kembali keinginannya pagi tadi untuk melepaskan diri.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi. Aku tak ingin berjalan bersamamu, aku ingin kau menjauh dari hidupku. Kau menjijikan! Kau membuatku muak!" akhirnya kalimat itu keluar juga. Gaara sedikit merasa lega. Namun kelegaan tersebut lenyap seketika saat Naruto tiba-tiba mencekik lehernya.

"Apa … maksudmu, Gaara-kun? Kau … tidak ingin bertemu denganku? Tak ingin lagi mengandalkanku?" tentu saja pertanyaan itu tak bisa dijawab karena tenggorokan Gaara sedang dicekik oleh Naruto. Pemuda itu kali ini menampilkan raut kecewa, tapi cekikan di leher Gaara semakin mengerat dan membuat ia merasa sebentar lagi malaikat kematian akan datang berkunjung padanya.

"Aku harus menghabisimu di sini jika kau sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi. Kau tahu, sulit bagiku untuk bisa terlepas darimu. Apabila kau melepaskanku, maka aku harus melepaskan nyawamu."

Sesaat sebelum semuanya tampak samar-samar, akhirnya Naruto meregangkan cekikannya. Gaara langsung terbatuk.

"Katakan padaku, kau akan terus mengandalkanku, kan? Kau takkan meninggalkanku dan lebih memilih pemuda tadi, kan?" kali ini wajah Naruto berseri-seri. Gaara terdiam beberapa saat, menata jantungnya yang hampir meledak.

Lalu dengan terpaksa ia mengangguk lemah. Bagaimanapun juga, Gaara masih ingin hidup.

"Bagus. Kau tak membutuhkan orang lain selama aku ada di sampingmu. Kau tak perlu mengandalkan orang lain selagi ada aku yang bisa kau andalkan. Kau takkan memerlukan siapapun, karena aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu." Naruto lalu membelai leher Gaara yang memerah, mengusap-ngusap dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lalu dibubuhi kecupan-kecupan.

"Aku selalu di sampingmu. Selalu … selamanya. **Selamanya**."

Kecupan di leher, di dagu, ke pipi lalu berakhir di bibir.

Alis Gaara mengerut samar. Selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ia mengenal Naruto, untuk pertama kalinya, Gaara baru menyadari sesuatu.

Naruto yang kini ada di hadapannya adalah Naruto yang sesungguhnya.

.oOo.

—Tokyo, 17 September 2006

Gaara memandang daun-daun pohon mapel yang mulai berguguran di balik jendela kelas. Ia merasa bosan mendengar celoteh Guru Kurenai mengenai pelajaran bahasa Inggris dasar. Gaara memutuskan untuk tak acuh dan lebih memilih memperhatikan keelokan pemandangan di samping kirinya. Sebentar lagi musim dingin akan menyapa Tokyo. Rasanya sudah tak sabar.

Bel istirahat berbunyi tiga kali, murid-murid akademi berhamburan keluar kelas demi memenuhi tuntutan perut mereka. Gaara sekali lagi lebih memilih duduk diam di tempatnya, terus memperhatikan daun-daun jatuh. Ia sudah kelas tiga sekarang, kelasnya pun kini tak lagi di bawah, melainkan di lantai dua. Ia jadi bisa lebih leluasa memandangi langit sekaligus daratan.

"Umm … aku membelikanmu roti, Gaara-kun."

Suara bocah laki-laki menginterupsi. Gaara terpaksa menoleh dan mendapati Naruto dengan tiga buah roti bungkus dalam genggaman. Ia tersenyum samar, lalu meraih salah satu roti itu dan merobek bungkusnya. Gaara mengunyah dalam hening. Ia tak perlu keluar dari teritorialnya jika selalu ada _budak_ yang rela membelikannya makanan, kan?

"Anak pintar," ujarnya seraya mengusap kasar puncak kepala Naruto.

Bocah laki-laki yang tidak—belum—lebih tinggi darinya itu tersenyum senang. Rona kemerahan menghiasi kedua pipinya. Dua bocah tersebut menikmati roti mereka tanpa banyak bicara. Keheningan yang tercipta membuat Gaara merasa nyaman. Mendadak pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah pesawat kertas yang tersangkut di ujung ranting pohon mapel.

"Hei … aku ingin pesawat kertas itu."

Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Gaara. Pesawat kertas tersebut tersangkut tepat di ranting ujung pohon mapel, mudah saja untuk mengambilnya dari lantai dua. Cukup membuka jendela, dan menjulurkan tangan keluar—dengan sedikit usaha—maka, pesawat kertas tersebut akan berada dalam genggaman.

"Ambilkan pesawat kertas itu untukku."

Sepasang mata safir Naruto mengerjap pelan. "Tapi … terlalu berbahaya. Bagaimana jika aku jatuh?"

"Kau takkan jatuh."

Dengan tangan gemetar, Naruto menyimpan satu roti bungkus yang masih tersisa. Lalu ia menggeser jendela agar terbuka lebar, tangan mungilnya mencoba meraih pesawat kertas itu. Tidak sampai. Naruto mencoba lebih keras lagi, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya. Akhirnya pesawat kertas tersebut berada dalam genggaman, namun Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dari lantai dua dengan suara berdebum keras.

Murid-murid akademi berteriak, begitupun Gaara.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku … maafkan aku."

Suara isak terdengar lebih keras, membuat botol infus sedikit bergoyang-goyang. Sepasang mata hijau memandang ke arah sosok berpakaian putih khas rumah sakit yang sedang menunduk dalam-dalam, berurai air mata.

"Maafkan aku yang tak bisa mengambilkan pesawat kertas itu untukmu. Maafkan aku."

Tak ada jawaban, selain sebuah wajah yang menampilkan ketidak-percayaan. Siapa yang seharusnya meminta maaf? Apakah Naruto itu bodoh atau idiot? Atau malah kedua-duanya? Gaara yang duduk di tepian ranjang hanya membisu. Memandang Naruto dengan raut wajah sendu.

"Ja-Jangan berhenti mengandalkanku, kumohon. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau perintahkan, akan kuturuti semuanya. _Tapi tidak jika kau menyuruhku pergi_. Mungkin kemarin aku gagal memenuhi permintaanmu, tapi … tapi lain kali aku takkan gagal lagi. Kumohon, maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"… maafkan aku."

.

.

.

_"Katakan padaku, kau akan terus mengandalkanku, kan?"_

_ … apakah ini hukuman?_

**-****おわり****-**

A/N : Ah. Sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari manga oneshot yang saya baca, tapi sialnya saya benar-benar lupa dengan judulnya. By the way, mind to give me review?


End file.
